Nothing to Remember
by zzmackvb2000
Summary: Has she forgotten all about Phineas? Come and read my story soon and you can find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm zzmackvb2000. this is my 4th story so enjoy!**

Chapter One: Back from Mexico

She was there sitting on a bench by the pond in Danville. She took a flat rock from the side of the pond. She tried to skip it but it only plunged into the pond.

She had remembered nothing since she had moved back to Danville. She barely remembered what the town was called. Why did her mom make her move here? She was born in Mexico and she grew up in Mexico. She wanted to marry in Mexico and even die in Mexico.

She had a new look with her slightly pink rimmed glasses and her Mexican t-shirt she wore all the time. She never wore her pink dress again once she grew out of it.

She had forgotten all about Phineas. What had happened in Mexico that made her forget?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming Stranger

Phineas was wondering around not knowing that Isabella was back from Mexico. Once he saw Candace and Stacy together, he rushed to Isabella's house (Isabella I think is sisters with Stacy. If not, then just pretend she is).

He rang the doorbell and Isabella's mom opened the door. "May I please speak with Isabella?" asked Phineas. "Hello Phineas! Isabella is down by the pond at the park. I don't know what she's doing but you can go see" said Isabella's mom. Phineas ran to the pond before Isabella's mom could say a friendly goodbye to Phineas.

"Hi, Isabella!" said Phineas, greeting Isabella. "Umm, who are you?" asked Isabella. "Don't you remember me and my brother Ferb? We've been best friends for years! How can you not remember!" screamed Phineas. The girl he knew before had forgotten their friendship. How could Phineas live without a "Whatcha doin'' everyday.

Phineas sat next to Isabella on the bench. They talked about Isabella's old likes and dislikes and the new ones did not seem to match any of them. "What's your favorite color?" asked Phineas. "Blue" said Isabella. She used to love pink. "Do you believe in Unicorns?" asked Phineas. "What! Who would believe in Unicorns. They are so dumb!" said Isabella.

What happened to Isabella?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Might Have Happened?

**Phineas's POV**

_What happened to her in Mexico? Did she hit her head on something hard? No. Isabella's mom would have told me that. Why can't Isabella just tell me what happened?_ Phineas thought.

Isabella sat there on the bench waiting for me to walk away from her. _If only I could get_ _her back to the way she used to be. Everybody would be happy again! Isabella would be hugging everybody by now._

**Narrator**

Phineas walked away from the pond to go to his house. He passed the Danville woods and even Isabella's house. He looked at the house and sighed.

Once he got back to the house, he saw Candace still talking to Stacy. Phineas tapped Candace's back. "WHAT!" screamed Candace. Phineas ran inside crying every single tear he had. "What's the matter with him?" said Stacy. "I don't know" said Candace.

Phineas ran to his room as fast as he could, trying to keep up with his feet. He pushed the door open and jumped to his bed. He saw next to him, Ferb. Ferb walked over to Phineas's bed to give his step-brother a hug. Phineas cried so hard that even Ferb had a few tears in his eye.

Goodbye Friendship…

**Sorry it took so long to write this. I was busy a lot this week. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I think all my chapters will be short but good. If you like this chapter so much, make sure to review this. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Apologies

Candace walked to the door of Phineas's room. She heard the tears of Phineas drop on the ground and wet the dark blue carpet. She thought about how she had yelled at him. Why did she do that to his poor, helpless little brother. Candace slipped into Phineas's room. Phineas glanced up into Candace's eyes and started to cry even worse. She ran to the bed and hugged Phineas. Candace started crying too.

Two minutes later, Candace calmed down. "Why are you so emotional today" asked Candace. "I found Isabella at the pound and she didn't remember anything" answered Phineas. "I asked her some questions and none of them were the same. I thought I would never get her to know me again" Phineas continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And I'm so sorry about yelling at you. I guess I was overreacting" said Candace. Phineas leaned on Candace.

"Thanks" Phineas said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: One Step

Phineas took a step out of his room. A tear slipped onto his cheek. His hand quickly caught the tear before it hit the floor. He walked down the hallway taking slow steps. As he reached the kitchen, he saw his mom cooking a grilled cheese sandwich. At the table he saw Ferb sitting in a seat.

"Hey, buddy! You look exhausted! Why don't you have some lunch? I cooked your favorite, grilled cheese" said Linda. Phineas walked over to the table. He sat down and rested his head on his elbows.

"You know if you steady your arm at 90 degrees and rest your head on it, you can increase your strength" said Ferb. "I know" whispered Phineas. Linda brought over the sandwich.

"Hey there little guy!" said Linda. "Mom! I'm 14!" screamed Phineas. Phineas grabbed half the sandwich and ran outside. He slammed the door behind him.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "I have never seen him so mad. Is it because I learned to talk so much? If that's the problem then I guess he misses the old days" said Ferb.

Phineas ran to the forest. As soon as he got there, he sat the bench.

**Song **

**I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better**

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Phineas cried and cried. What would he do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thinking and Dreaming

Phineas was still sitting there, on the bench in the woods. He thought about Isabella some more. He needed to figure out how to make her remember everything that she forgot.

He started to think _how_ she forgot about him. _Obviously she didn't want to forget because she promised me that she would never forget. Something must have happened in Mexico that she didn't tell me. I want to know why she forgot about me. I need to figure out how to make her remember. I'll just have to show her around to jog her memories. We have had so much good times together and I don't want to just leave her hanging like this. _Phineas thought.

He started getting tired and laid on the bench. 10 minutes of thinking and it was off to sleep.

Now he was somewhere else. He was up in the clouds. He found he was even standing on a cloud. How is that even possible! The next thing he knew he was standing right in front of a cloud that shaped a face. It was a young girl that looked a lot like… Isabella! "Please come back! I need… I mean we need you!" Phineas shouted. " I will come back, Phineas but you need to earn it. You need to work hard at it" whispered the cloud shaped like Isabella. The cloud slowly moved away as the wind blew. "No Isabella! Come back!" screamed Phineas. Soon he was trapped in a safe filled with many other people filled with guilt.

"STOP!" yelled Phineas. Phineas had finally woke up from that horrible nightmare. He saw Ferb standing in front of him looking odd-faced. "What was that all about?" questioned Ferb. "I had a horrible nightmare where Isabella cloud, trapped in safe, guilt people-" babbled Phineas. "Let's go home and get something to eat. I bet you're starving" said Ferb.

They both walked to their house to get something to eat. As soon as they got home, they grabbed a snack and went to the dining table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Talking at the Table

Phineas and Ferb were still at the table eating the half of sandwich he didn't take. He was starving so he gobbled it down in three minutes. Ferb had already ate his sandwich so he just ate a warm cookie that just came out of the oven. Ferb picked off pieces one by one and ate them in small bites.

"Why were you acting strange earlier? Are you mad at something? Did you get near the raw onions?" asked Ferb. "I guess I was acting up on something that was no big deal. And no, I did not get near the raw onions" said Phineas. "Well, what was wrong?" said Ferb. "Well you know Isabella?" asked Phineas. "What? Who's Isabella? Never heard of her in my life" said Ferb. "Why doesn't anyone remember Isabella? We've known her for our whole lives!" shouted Phineas. "Are you thinking of running away again? 'Cause if you are, I'm not coming to get you" said Ferb. "I'm not running away again. I'm just furious!" said Phineas.

They both sat there for a little while and talked.

**Hey peoples! Sorry this was so short. I'm going to Indiana. Hear more of the conversation on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry I didn't write for a little while. I guess I was busy. As I said before, I'm going to write more of the conversation in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Still Talking

Phineas and his brother were still talking at the table. Let's hear what they're saying.

"I'm just really furious about Isabella. No one remembers her and she doesn't even know what kind of person she is anymore" said Phineas.

"Sorry I just don't remember this Isabella. I'm sure we had a lot of fun times with her but she's moved on" said Ferb. Phineas slammed his head into the table. He didn't know what to do.

"Oww" said Phineas. "It is so hard to be me right now. Please help me do something" said Phineas. "Sorry, I can't help you with anything. I don't know what to do either. I guess you'll just have to figure something out to help you forget" said Ferb.

"Forget!" Phineas shouted. "I don't want to forget! She used to be my best friend. She even had a crush on me! She even admitted it when she left! I just can leave that alone! I'm not going to give up just because she doesn't remember me!" said Phineas.

"Well still I can't help you. Come up with a plan to make her remember. Maybe if you show her some stuff, she will remember you. That's all the advice I can give you" said Ferb.

"Hmmm, maybe I can do that. All I have to do is make a plan in the next few months or weeks and I'll try it! Hopefully it works so she can remember. If she doesn't then I have no idea what to do so hopefully it works. Fingers crossed!" said Phineas. "Thanks for the advice, Ferb" said Phineas.

Phineas went outside to the backyard tree. He said he always gets his best ideas when he's there.

**Hi again! I hope you liked it. I was wondering if I should make this story into two stories of just combine them together to just make it one story. Review me and say one or two stories. I'll let you guys know when Part 2 is ready to come! So vote and review me!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: By the Tree

Phineas had been sitting by his backyard tree for six minutes. Every idea he thought of, He thought of the un-bright side of the idea. He thought he could not think of anything that would work.

**Phineas's Thoughts**

_Maybe I can hit her head to jog back her memory. No, too violent. I think that would hurt her. I wouldn't want to hurt Isabella._

_ Or maybe I could show her the pictures of stuff we used to build when we were younger. And maybe I can show her around town too! It's the perfect plan! I should probably continue planning the start and the end and the other stuff this week._

**Narrator's POV **

Ten minutes after thinking, Phineas took a short nap. You'd think the tree wasn't very comfortable but he could sleep with it.

Phineas had another nightmare but it was so much different from the other nightmare. Here's the nightmare.

**Phineas's Nightmare**

Phineas woke up from his nap by the tree to get a drink for his dry and crusty throat.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and went to the refrigerator. He pressed on the ice machine and suddenly a bunch of mini Isabella's started pouring out into the glass cup. Phineas screamed and dropped the cup on the wooden floor. The glass splattered all over the floor. One of the glass pieces flew over to Phineas and cut his face.

His face started bleeding, but instead of bleeding red blood, it was bleeding pink blood. It dripped onto his hand and formed into a pink dress. The dress grew a head, arms, and legs. It was Isabella!

Isabella flew away and Phineas slid into a giant picture of him sleeping near the tree. He suddenly disappeared and that was the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What the Weird

Phineas started to twitch his body. He suddenly woke up and stood up quickly. He tried to run to the house but he tripped and fell onto the grass. Phineas let his tears run. He started to cry uncontrollably. Candace quickly came out and helped Phineas to the door.

"Calm down, kid. It's okay" Candace whispered. Phineas cried even more. Candace gave up on trying to calm him down so she just walked away quietly.

Phineas cried the rest of the night and ended up sleeping on the couch. This time he didn't have any kind of dream or nightmare (finally!). He just peacefully slept. His thoughts were off Isabella and on sleep.

He woke up at about 6:00 am and turned on the television. He watched for about two hours. When Candace came down, Phineas said a polite "Good morning" and Candace said it back to him. Phineas and Candace walked into the kitchen. Candace grabbed a plate and put some bread into the toaster. Two minutes later, the toast popped out and Candace grabbed it and put it on the plate. She put it on the table. Phineas picked up a piece of toast and started to eat it. Candace sat down next to Phineas and started to talk.

"What was up yesterday? You seemed pretty sad and scared" asked Candace. Phineas put up one finger for her to wait one minute while he finished. "I had this really weird but scary nightmare. It was about me getting a glass of water and suddenly mini Isabellas started pouring out of the ice machine. I dropped the glass and the glass cut me. I started to bleed pink blood and it morph into Isabella. She said something then flew away. Then suddenly, I disappeared. Thankfully I woke up because I didn't want it to go on. But I thought it was so weird.

"Weird, so weird" said Candace. They now finished the toast and Candace got ready to go to her friend's house. Phineas rested his head on his hands and almost fell asleep.

Ferb suddenly came down and woke Phineas up. Ferb asked if Phineas wanted any breakfast. "Nah, just had some with Candace" said Phineas. "What time did you get up? You seem to be pretty tired for sleeping in" asked Ferb. "I got up at 6:00 am. I couldn't go back to sleep after that" answered Phineas. "Wow, that's pretty early for you!" said Ferb. "Yeah, I guess" said Phineas.

**Hey peoples! Remember to vote! I'm sorry I haven't wrote in a long time. I was writing a new story. I hope you like this chapter! Bye everyone that's all I have to say right now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mind your own Business

"I guess it's pretty early for me but I'm okay with it" said Phineas. "Yeah, the only time you've been up earlier was the time we went around the whole world in a day" said Ferb.

Phineas walked up to the cupboard and opened it. He grabbed a cup and scampered over to the refrigerator. He grabbed the orange juice and started to pour the liquid.

He accidently poured it on the counter. Candace walked in the door. "Don't even start crying" said Candace. "I'm not going to" answered Phineas.

"So got any new weird dreams to tell me?" said Candace. "Mind your own business" said Phineas. "Since when have you become so rude?" said Candace. "You're so nosey! It's my choice to tell you or not!" shouted Phineas.

"I don't know where to go" said Phineas. "Just stay here!" said Candace. "Fine, I'll stay" said Phineas.

Phineas drank his orange juice in one gulp.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" Phineas sighed. "That good, huh?" said Candace. "Yeah" said Phineas. "You know, that's expired"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Expired

"Expired!" shouted Phineas. "Yeah, it's been sitting there for over a month" said Candace. "No wonder it tasted funny!" said Phineas.

"That's the only thing that's expired" Phineas thought. He thought about Isabella and how she had changed. No way he could change her back, ever.

Isabella set out for a walk on the Danville sidewalks. She begin to walk slowly but then got faster. Then her body forced her to run. She wasn't even thinking about what she was doing. She didn't see there was a street up ahead. A car approached the crosswalk while Isabella was running across the street.

Phineas was riding in his mom's car when he saw Isabella in danger. He hopped out of the backseat of the car. He ran in the street and jumped for Isabella. He grabbed Isabella and they trampled onto the sidewalk near the stop sign.

"What's your problem!" shouted Isabella, angry. "I…I was just trying to save you" stammered Phineas. "Well you didn't do a very good job! I think my leg is broken!" shouted Isabella. "Mom! Call the ambulance!" shouted Phineas. Linda dialed 911 and began to say "Hello? It's Linda Flynn here. My son just saved a girl from getting hit by a car and she now has a broken leg. She's really in pain"

In a couple of minutes, the ambulance and the press showed up. The ambulance brought a wheelchair and they loaded her in the truck. The press started to ask many questions about what happened. Phineas looked over at Isabella. She was crying so hard, he started crying too, even harder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: In the Hospital

Isabella was rushed into the hospital and into the emergency room. She was gripping and squeezing her leg tight. As the doors burst in the emergency room, Phineas sat in the waiting room, playing with his fingers. He was so nervous that he started to sweat. His face dripped with water as he shook in his seat. Isabella's doctor came out and Phineas stood up quick.

"Isabella is going to be fine. She needs to get her cast on yet. We need to check up with Phineas Flynn" said the doctor.

Phineas, with his head hanging, walked towards the door. As the doctor held the door open, Phineas walked into the hallway and into the check-up room.

They did a couple tests on Phineas, even x-raying him, but nothing was injured. Phineas would rather have been the one with the broken leg than Isabella.

After two hours of being tested on every organ and bone he had, he finally walked into the waiting room.

"Honey! Are you okay? Is anything broken? Come on lets go home!" said Linda. "Mom! I'm fine. I want to wait for Isabella" said Phineas. "The doctor said she might have to stay overnight until tomorrow" said Linda. "Then I will too" insisted Phineas. "Well…" thought Linda. "Okay"

That night, at the hospital, Phineas slept in the waiting room. The doctor said that Phineas couldn't sleep with Isabella so Phineas slept on a cot in the kids' area. In the pitch dark, he lay there awake. He squinted his eyes to see his watch. It was 12:36 a.m. His eyes were wide open, and couldn't be shut. No way could he go to sleep in this murky room.

He tried turning the TV on but it wouldn't work. "Ugh, why won't it work" whispered Phineas to himself.

Phineas lay down again and thought what to do next. Then he thought of a plan. He stood up from the cot and crept over to the light switch. He used his keychain light; he carried around, to see where he was going. He switched one light on.

He opened the door to the hallway and walked down the hall, looking at the room numbers.

He went into room 316. He saw a four year old girl hooked up to a machine (Authors note: This is the part where you fans are suppose to say "Poor girl!").

"Oops, wrong room" Phineas whispered to himself.

He ran to the end of the hall and finally found Isabella's hospital room. He burst through the door and saw Isabella sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Isabella slowly opened her eyes and in a few seconds, she was wide-eyed. She started to scream but before she could, Phineas covered her mouth with his hand.

Isabella, it's me, Phineas" whispered Phineas in a soft tone.

"What are you doing here? I don't even know who you are! Doctor, Doctor!" shouted Isabella.

The overnight doctor rushed into the room with a white cloak on. She began to get a puzzled look on her face. It then became an angry expression.

"I'm sorry young man! You cannot be in here at this hour Visiting hours ended at 6:00. We cannot let you in here!" shouted the doctor.

The doctor began to lightly push Phineas out of the room. As he was guided out, he sent a light wave to Isabella. Isabella didn't respond. She looked like she was furious.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Anger

As the doctor and Phineas walked down the hall, Phineas thought about why he ever bothered to think of Isabella. Once they got to the lobby, the doctor picked up the phone and dialed Phineas's mom's number. When his mom answered, the doctor said "Hello Mrs. Flynn\Fletcher, your son has been sneaking around the hallway and waking up our patients. We would like you to pick him up as soon as you can".

Around 4:00 in the morning, Phineas's mom drove up to the hospital and forced Phineas into the car.

"Phineas Connor Flynn! When we get home you are to go up to your room and you are grounded for 2 months! I will not tolerate this behavior!" screamed Linda as they were driving home.

When they pulled into the driveway, Phineas got out and slammed the door back in place. He ran to the door with Linda following him. As they came into the house, Phineas screamed at his mom.

"Mister, you better get into your room and stay there!" said Linda. Phineas picked up a vase and through it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.

Candace, Ferb, and Lawrence ran down the stairs, wondering what the heck was going on. Phineas ran up the stairs past them at a great speed.

"Honey! What's going on here!" said Lawrence. "This child has gone crazy" said Linda.

Phineas was in his room crying. He was on the ground with his arms and legs spread out.

_My life is ruined. Why does my life have to be so complicated? Why so disappointing? It's just my life. I can't live like this. It's too… too angry_ Phineas thought.

Phineas packed up all his stuff into his favorite bag and grabbed a rope. He opened his window and with a sad look on his face, he escaped.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Escaping

Phineas walked into the front yard of his house. He took one huge, deep breath. He closed his eyes.

_Come on! I've got to do it! There's no turning back now!_ Phineas thought. _What life have I got here?_

He opened his eyes and found himself now a foot away from where he was standing before. He felt dizzy and began to shake. But he walked on.

He walked toward the sidewalk. Every single crack was a big blur in his vision. He still walked on. No cars were driving so he began to run across the street.

He looked over at his house. "I can't do this anymore. Goodbye" whispered Phineas to himself. He walked on with his bag on his shoulder.

An hour later, he had ran at least 3 miles, he stopped by a beaten up tree and sat to rest. He unpacked his stuffed bag. He took out an orange sleeping bag, a rusty pillow, and a lantern.

He lit the lantern and set his bed. Once he had set his bed, he turned off his lantern and fell asleep.

It was a rough night by the tree with many bugs flying by his ear. Many rodents scurried past his shivering feet. He couldn't wait until morning.

Finally, it was morning. He woke up about 10:00 and scrambled to his feet. He quickly got to his feet and packed up his stuff.

He began to travel even faster than the night before. He knew he needed to get off that street. That was the street his mom took to get to work.

He ran even faster at the thought. He suddenly stopped and tripped on an overgrown crack. There it was; his mom's car was sitting right at the edge of the curb.

He jumped to his feet and ran behind a tree. His mom's car backed up and parked on the side of the street. She opened her door and got out of her seat. She walked up near the tree where Phineas was hiding.

"I could have sworn I saw a kid alone here. Hmm… must have been my imagination" said Linda. She walked back to her bright, red station wagon. She got in the driver's seat and drove away.

Phineas got out from behind the tree and took a deep breath. "Fwoo! I thought I was going to get caught" said Phineas.

He began to run on the sidewalk again, the opposite way of his mom. More traveling yet to come!

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I was thinking about changing my username. Please tell me if you object! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lost

Phineas took the last couple steps toward the tree. His face was sweating each drop dripping down onto his bent knees.

As he took the last step, he fell to the ground of tiredness. He could barely set up anything in his camp. After setting up the sleeping kit, he immediately fell asleep.

After a couple of hours of pressured sleep, he woke up with a fright. He packed up his sleeping kit and everything else. He now felt new and ready to start traveling. In a short amount of time, he was on the road to freedom.

Walking miles and miles was really a pain with all the stuff he was carrying on his back. He did not know where he was going or what he was going to do but that didn't matter, he was away from his mother.

He immediately stopped in front of a deep forest. _For freedom. For freedom. For freedom. _Phineas thought.  
Phineas stepped into the forest. He began to run past trees, trying to find the exit out of the forest. He looked back behind him. There was no way out.

He sat down on a pile of leaves and put his face in his cupped hands.

"I don't want freedom" Phineas confessed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Deciding

Still sitting there, Phineas did not know what to do. How would he decide what to do? He felt like sitting there forever. To die.

A little while later, he took his hands off his red cheeks. His eyes looked like he had purple smeared eyeliner around his eye. He had not slept; he was just thinking. Thinking about what freedom really meant and if he would have it.

If he went back he would probably get grounded for life. If he kept going for freedom, he might never actually get freedom. It was so hard to choose what would be better for him.

What ever happened to his old life? What did he ever do to lose Isabella?

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not wrote in ages. BUSY BUSY BUSY! I haven't got time to write because I am reading Harry Potter! I am on the 7th right now and I'm almost done! Can't wait to see the movies!**


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note

Hey everyone. Sorry to say but I'm giving up on this story. I know you guys are excited to see what happens next but I haven't been able to write it. I guess I kind of got bored of it. I really don't want to keep you guys waiting for this long. Say "bye" to this story.


End file.
